Megaman StarForce: Tendou's Story
by W-FangMetal
Summary: After defeating Skull, Tendou transfers to Seika High until he met a beautiful, attractive Kaichou who actually works at Maid Latte. When they first met, they felt something they've never felt before. Is it love at first sight? Will Tendou keep her secret from her work? Ch 2 TendouXMisaki R&R
1. Opening

This will be my new story after Dark Galaxy. Enjoy the opening and the scenes. I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle card, new allies, new characters, and the song for each characters.

* * *

><p>Outdoor of Seika High School, Tendou was walking to school with the cool wind flowing. When he saw a beautiful black-haired girl named Misaki Ayuzawa passing by him, his eyes widened. Misaki turned and widened hers, seeing a handsome boy she just passed through.<p>

**Megaman StarForce: Tendou's story**

_Neiki yori sotto yoake ga kuru_ (_Dawn comes softer than a sleeping breath_)

Tendou walks to the cafe with his partner Draco, and saw his kaichou (Class President) in her maid outfit, blushing lightly.

_Kimi no yume wa ima mori wo kakeru_ (_Your dream runs through the forest now_)

That night, Misaki was on the ground, injured by fighting four Noise Jammers alone. She was scared until a dark blue hero appeared in front of her, startling her.

_Mezamete akari wo sagari shigusa_ (_You wake up and stir to find the light_)

After Megaman (Tendou) defeated four Noise Jammers , he offered his right hand to the injured Misaki. She complied as Megaman pulls her up to her feet; she blushed, being rescued by the hero, Megaman.

_Nakushita nara mitsuketeageyou_ (_If you've lost it_, _I'll find it for you_)

Tendou laid on the grass, relaxed. He turned and saw Misaki standing next to him, but a soccer ball bashed behind Tendou's head. Misaki giggled lightly like he has bad luck.

_Kimi to boku no mirai ni kakureteiru_ (_It's hidden in our future_)

In the Student Council Room, Tendou and Draco helped Misaki and her classmates. The whole member began to chat about Tendou after work.

_Saa koko he te wo tsunaidara_ (_Now if we joined hands_)

Tendou's eyes closed, holding his Hunter-VG in a pose, then opening them. Behind him was DenLiner, passing by.

_Hodokenai yo kimi to tooku he_ (_we would go far away without letting go_)

In Maid Latte Dance Day, Tendou, in his dark blue tuxedo, held out his right hand, offering Misaki to dance. Misaki smiled, holding Tendou's hand as they danced. Misaki's maid friends smiled at them.

_Haruka na hi no kioku ni saita_ (_In the memory of a far off day_)

One night, a tall enemy in a black cloak stood atop of the Seika High School, wanting to get rid of Megaman for good. His red eyes lit up.

_Aoi kuni no miru story_ (_the story of the blue country bloomed_)

Draco bid farewell to his master; his body drops and turns into white sands in front of Tendou. Tendou widened his eyes in shock.

_Kagayaku hitomi_ (_Shining eyes_)

He picked up some white sands as tears shed from his eyes.

_Sono utagoe_ (_Your singing voice_)

Tendou and Misaki held hands, smiling at each other.

_Tsuyaeyou_ (_Let's share it_)

Tendou moved closer to her; Misaki slowly closed her eyes as their lips connected.

* * *

><p>The opening for this crossover was Spice and Wolf II opening - Mitsu no Yoake. Hope you all like this! Please review or comment.<p> 


	2. New School and New Love

Well, I did say before I would upload it after Dark Galaxy, but somehow my brain is telling me to upload it. Oh well, might as well entertain my fans ^-^ I don't own Megaman nor Maid-Sama except the transformation, new Battle Cards, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: New School  New Love**

It's been 2 months since Tendou defeated Skull in his teenage dad's era. In Echo Ridge High, Tendou decides to transfer to another school since it wasn't entertaining to him. He bid farewell to his teachers and his Counselor as he left Echo Ridge High.

When Sonia, age 21, was pregnant, Geo decides to move out, along with his parents, to stay in a bigger house with more rooms to fit in. When Tendou was born, Hope and Sonia were taking care of baby Tendou, though Hope imagined him as baby Geo again.

That night in the Stelar's house during dinner

Tendou wore blue T-shirt with a StarForce symbol. His pants are black. His hair is brown. His eyes are green.

"You decided to change school, Tendou?" the 38 year old Geo asked. He got a bit muscular. He wore red T-shirt and dark blue shorts. Though he looks young 'cause he shaves every Sunday before work.

Tendou, with his eyes closed, was eating his dinner calmly. "Yeah. Echo Ridge High doesn't seem interesting for the past few weeks."

"Say Tendou, have you found a girlfriend yet?" the 38 year old Sonia asked cheerfully. She wore pink tank top with vertical white stripes. She wore yellow green shorts. Her purple-pink hair got longer by her upper back.

Tendou frown a bit with a sigh, "Kaa-san, I'm not ready for that kind of stuff." he finished his dinner and set it in the sink, turning on the faucet handle on the bowl until it reached the brim. "I'm attending Seika High School. They say that school contains more males than females. I'm going to see if the rumors were true or not. I'm going to bed." he walked up the stairs to his room.

Draco stood up and bowed to the adult Geo and Sonia, "Have a good night." he said in a polite manner and left to his master's room. He entered his room, seeing Tendou downloading some music to his Hunter-VG online. "Master Tendou?"

Tendou noticed his dragon partner, "I'm just making some preparation before morning." He got up, letting the computer loading his music to his Hunter-VG until it's done, and walked to the drawer to get some outfits for tomorrow. His Hunter-VG beeped, alerting him the loading is done. Tendou unplugged the connection and shut off the computer.

"Master Tendou, you should try making some new friends." Draco spoke, worrying about his master being a loner.

"I'm fine being alone. I don't like people making some lame comments about my name as _God_." Tendou replied. Whenever Tendou's in school at elementary and junior high school, many students makes fun of him 'cause his name means "ruler of heaven" - given by Geo. For Tendou, he disliked it, except his partner Dan who didn't even bother making fun of him. Tendou set his alarm on as he sat on his bed, shutting off the lamplight and went to sleep. Draco turned himself into a ball of light and enters Tendou's Hunter-VG.

When dawn came, Tendou's Hunter-VG alarmed, waking him up. When he did, he heard a loud scream.

"WAAAAAAHHHHH! ! !"

Tendou shot his eyes wide open, quickly sat up and saw the commotion. A ball of light appeared out of his Hunter-VG, revealing Draco sitting on the floor, panting in fright.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

"What did you do to your Hunter-VG! ?" he asked his master.

"I set the alarm on. You didn't know?"

Draco stood up, "I know nothing about machines. _I never knew you could wake me up this early_."

Tendou stretched his arms in the air as he got off his bed. "Draco, go wait downstairs." he said to his partner.

"Hai." Draco bowed to his master as he exited out of his room and went downstairs while Tendou got dress. Draco saw the parents were already up while adult Sonia started cooking breakfast for Tendou's second high school day. "Ohayo." he bowed down to them in a polite manner.

"Ohayo, Draco. Tendou's up?" adult Geo asked.

"Yes, he'll be down soon."

Tendou finished brushing his teeth, spitting out some toothpaste in his mouth in the basin before eating. He went downstairs and into the kitchen. Both his parents saw him with his usual boring face as he sat on the chair.

"Here Tendou, eat well." Sonia gave him a plate with three slices of bacon and two fried eggs.

When Tendou finished eating his breakfast, he drank his water before making his way to the door. He grab his bag from the doorway and wore his white sneakers. "I'm leaving." he put on his black jacket, similar to Ace's, before leaving.

Draco followed his master by the door, "Have a good day." he bowed before closing the door.

"Geo, do you think this Seika High is good for Tendou?" Sonia asked her husband.

"Tendou knows what he's doing. He's a big boy now."

* * *

><p>"ACHHOO! !" Tendou suddenly sneezed. "Who the hell was talking about me just now?"<p>

* * *

><p>While Tendou and Draco were walking to Seika High, Tendou took out a sheet of paper from his pocket that has directions to Seika High. Luckily for him, he did his homework and wrote them down last night before bed. He continued his way as he suddenly smells a sweet scent of food. He turned and saw a cafe next to him, looking at the board by the doorway. The cafe was named Maid Latte; Tendou observes it for a bit before leaving.<p>

"Master Tendou?"

"That cafe there got some sweet snacks there. I'll check it after school. And Draco, it's best for you to stay in my Hunter-VG." Tendou recommended.

"Hai." Draco turned himself into a ball of light and entered his Hunter-VG.

10 minutes later

Many students of Seika High were entering the building before class starts. Tendou finally made it to Seika High, walking through the gate. "So this is it?" he stares at the building for a bit before moving on.

Some girls were passing by and saw him, who wasn't wearing a uniform, and curiously thought he might be new.

"Is he a new student?" one of the girl asked her friends.

"I think. Plus he's kinda cute~ "

"How could you say he's cute when it's his first day of school, Sakura?" the girl with a glasses replied, almost angrily.

When Tendou moved on, he heard some guys from behind, chatting some nonsense/perverted stuff. They were wearing orange pants, school black belts, untied red ties, green blazers, and white shirts underneath the blazers.

"Say, I got some perfect pranks for today!" the first guy said to his two friends.

"Let's hear it! I can't wait to scare all the girls!" the third guy said eagerly with a smirk.

"We better not- Hey guys, check this kid out." the second guy pointed at Tendou who's not wearing their school uniform. The three guys walked up to Tendou.

The first guy began, "Hey newbie, Seika High is for high schoolers only... unlike you. You seem like a middle schooler."

Tendou gave them a cold stare. "Move it or I'll bust your head."

Three guys froze at his response. Then they blurted out laughing. "This kid must be crazy! HAHAHA!" the third guy shouted, holding his laugh.

Soon, the second guy stopped his laugh, "Kid, if you wanna bust our heads-" he fiercely grabbed his collar shirt, lifting him in the air as Tendou grunted with his right eye shut. "-how 'bout I'll bust yours first?"

Before Tendou can defend himself, a figure with tremendous speed bolted towards them as that person knocked the guy from Tendou. When they both got separated, Tendou stumbled and tried to take a glance at his savior. He saw that the savior was a girl wearing a yellow skirt, black knee-length socks, brown shoes, light green blazer, white button down shirt underneath the jacket, and a red bow tie. Her hair was black and Tendou couldn't see her face.

"Just what are you doing to this fella! ?" the girl shouted at them with pure anger.

"Crap! It's the Kaichou!" the guys froze, gulping, and sweating badly when the devil of Seika High appeared.

The girl engulfed herself in flames. "Answer... my... QUESTION! !" she demanded.

The guys flinched by her menacing command. The second guy began, stuttering, "W-W-W-We w-w-were j-just k-k-k-kidding around with him. R-Right, guys?" he asked his friends, sweating badly.

His friends simultaneously nodded. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. It was all a joke." they waved their hands in self-defense.

The girl glared at them, obviously a lie as she stomps the ground, hard, cracking it. "IF I CATCHES YOU GUYS PICKING ON THE WEAK LIKE HIM, YOU GUYS ARE DEAD! !" she yelled, pointing directly at the new kid.

Tendou pointed to himself, with a confused face and in disbelief when she call him "weak". "_You're calling me weak_?" he accused, thinking it was an insult.

The guys screamed like little girls, running away to the school.

Misaki sighed in relief and turned to the latter. When she did, she had thought she'd never saw a guy so good-looking and handsome before.

Tendou was dusting off his collar from that loser who grabbed him. Just as he was about to thank her, he froze seeing a beautiful, and attractive girl he had ever met.

The girl began to speak. "Y-You okay there?" she asked, and just realized she just stuttered. She never stuttered!

Tendou's thought snapped by her concern. "Yeah, I'm alright. I shoulda handle them myself." And he walked into the building.

The girl just stares at him, but cleared her throat in an act. "Ahem. Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked.

Tendou stopped, and turned to her. He was silent for few seconds. "Arigato." he thanked her in a monotone voice, then walked away, heading into the building.

Misaki was lost the way he thank her. "Hmm... He's a strange one, but handsome." she looked at her cellphone and noticed the time. "Class is starting soon."

Class 2-1 (where Misaki is along with her friends)

The students - mostly guys - were chatting about some magazines they brought as Misaki's eyes narrowed in an instant.

"What did you bring! ?" she demanded, burning with tremendous hate.

The guys stuttered, quickly closing the book before she caught it. "Uh... M-Manga." they lied.

Misaki snatched the magazine from them. "Confiscated!"

"NOO~ " the guys whined as Misaki leaves the room and head to her Student Council Room.

When Misaki was on her way back to class, she saw some guys who were skipping class playing cards in the stairway. "NO SLACKING OFF! !" she yelled as the guys quickly ran away, back to their class. "Honestly!" she huffed as she head back to her class, but the same kid from earlier is still in her mind.

10 minutes later

(Honestly, if you watch the anime of Maid-Sama, they never add a _single_ teacher during class time. How epic is that! XD )

A teacher came in, "Alright class, settle down." everyone complied, taking their rightful seats. "I've good news for you all. We're having a new transfer student!" everyone began whispering about the new student. The guys wished for another guy; the girls wished for another girl - especially Misaki, who can't stand any more men in this school with inappropriate minds. "You can come in." the teacher called as the door slid open, letting the new kid in without the uniform.

Misaki couldn't believe what she just saw. All the guys goes 'YAY' in their mind, thinking they might let the new guy join their ridiculous club; the girls felt disappointed however.

The new student took the chalk and wrote his name on the board. He finished writing his name and put the chalk back on the ledge.

"I'm Stelar. Tendou Stelar, nice to meet you all." he greeted in a low tone, bowing down to the class. Misaki knew him - it was the same kid she just saved him before class started. Tendou looked at his class and saw the same girl who just saved him from those losers. He noticed the whole room went silent all of a sudden. He gulped, preparing for this moment.

Suddenly, the class begins to burst in laughter, except Misaki who was just startled. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA! ! !"

"THIS KID IS PRICELESS! !"

"WHAT KIND OF A NAME IS TENDOU! ! ? ? IS HE A KING OF HEAVEN! ! ? ? AHAHAHA! !"

(Tendou = ruler of heaven)

Misaki felt bad for Tendou, and wanted to give them a piece of her mind. Tendou rolled his eyes and groaned at their _greeting_.

"Alright, alright. That's enough! Now Tendou, you can sit... " the teacher looked around the seat. " Ah, why don't you sit next to Misaki Ayuzawa, our Kaichou (Class President/Prez).

"Hai." he complied, sitting next to the girl the teacher called out.

As the teacher starts class, all the students couldn't hold in their laugh. Tendou makes an angry hum in his throat, but otherwise, ignores them; Misaki wanted to teach them a lesson for treating a new student on his first day.

_During free time in one of the class..._

_MISAKI'S FAMOUS FRENZY RAMPAGING AIKIDO ATTACK! ! !_

"HYAAAA! ! !" she judo throw them to where all the guys she tossed - in a heap of "Dead Man's Mountain". They all seemed to be wiped out.

"Kaichou, what did we do wrong!" one of the injured guy cried.

"Yeah, Kaichou! What gives!"

Misaki took a deep breath before she answered. "THAT'S FOR GIVING TENDOU A WELCOME GREETING! !" she fiercely pointed at them, accusing. When she heard her next challenger from behind, she quickly turned. "WHO'S NEXT! ?" she shouted and saw... Tendou, watching her fight the entire time. She gaped for yelling right at his face. "T-Tendou, I-I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I-I thought you were one of those guys in our class."

Tendou analyzed all the men she threw, and figured they're hurt. "Is this how you support me from those _losers_ during class?" he asked firmly.

Misaki gulped, trying to find a way to be nice to him. "W-Well... It's not like I broke their bones or anything."

"LIAR! YOU NEARLY BROKE MY-" Misaki shot her glare devil eyes at them, meaning "_Shut it or I'll literally break 'em!_". The guys gasped, backing up into the corner as Misaki turned back to Tendou.

"Shall I give you a tour?" she offered sweetly, pretending as if nothing beforehand ever happened.

Tendou widen his eyes a bit, finding her cute the way she offered. "***sigh*** Why not."

5 minutes later, Misaki changed into her uniform as did as she promised. She showed Tendou all the club rooms, then the gym, then the cafeteria, then the flower garden, and then (of course) the Student Council Room.

"Misaki, we've got trouble!" the boy with short dark green hair was panicking, and carrying a large pile of document papers.

"What is it, Yukimura?"

"_This school seems a bit old if you ask me_." Tendou inwardly thought to himself, looking around the room.

"There's like a million of documents that has to be due by tomorrow!" one of the member replied, stamping the document papers repeatedly.

"Don't worry! Let me do the work!" Misaki rolled up her sleeves confidently. "Oh, and Tendou, you can wait there. I'll be done in a bit." she said before starting her hardworking strength.

Tendou sighed as he stood by the door.

Misaki sat on her seat with tons of documents in front of her. "IKUZE! !" Misaki shouted, starting her hyper speed, but somehow, all the paper were... stamped? "Eh?" she suddenly stopped, bewildered.

"Um, Misaki, why did you suddenly stop? That's unlike you." Yukimura said, feeling odd.

Misaki quickly checked the entire document. "No! No! No way! How is it possible! ?"

All the guys become curious and moved closer to Misaki, but still keeping their distances from her.

"What's the matter, Kaichou?"

"Take a look at them!" Misaki shoved them all the stamped documents.

The guys were silent, and knew it's obviously Misaki's overworking speed.

"Kaichou, you usually finished them in an instant."

Misaki slammed her hands on the table hard. "THAT'S ABSURD! ! I never finished them in ONE second!"

"EEEHHHH! ! ? ?" the entire group gasped, hearing it from their Kaichou.

However, they all didn't see Tendou panting desperately, sweating, and sitting on a chair facing away from them. Plus, he had his Hunter-VG with metallic silver belt strap wrapped around his waist. Truthfully, it was him and Draco who did all the work.

"I thought I'd never finish them... " he said, still panting and winded.

Draco was laying on the floor, hidden from the group by Tendou's feet, wiped out as well. "That's... unlike you... you were never... that nice... " he said weakly.

"Shut it and get back in my Hunter-VG!" he whispered loudly through gritted teeth. Draco quickly turned himself into a ball of light and went inside Tendou's Hunter-VG. He quickly took off his Hunter-VG, automatically unattached itself and slip back inside.

"Oh well." Misaki shrugged. "If they're stamped, they're stamped." she got all the documents, arranged them in a pile, then checked the time.

"You can all leave now. Oh, and Tendou... are you okay?" she asked, seeing him looking like he just ran a marathon.

"I-I'm fine. I-I'll see you later." Tendou walked out of the room, slowly sliding the door.

"S-See ya." she whispered, watching him leave.

"Uh, Kaichou... are you feeling alright?" Yukimura asked.

"Huh?"

"Your face is turning red." Yukimura pointed.

Misaki shook her flushed face. "I-It's nothing! You're dismissed!" she barked at him.

"H-HAI!" Yukimura fled away.

* * *

><p>Maid Latte<p>

"Okaerinasai Master~ !" Misaki in her maid outfit greeted the customer.

The Three Idiots - known as Ikuto Sarashina, Naoya Shirakawa, and Kurosaki Ryuunosuke - were fawning over Misaki, in her maid outfit, as if she was a goddess.

"Misaki-chan~ is beautiful as always~ " they said, still staring at her like they lost their souls.

* * *

><p>Tendou and Draco were walking their way home since Tendou was wiped out, helping the ENTIRE documents to repay Misaki's support. However, he didn't have the courage to confess that he did the work with his Clock Up ability.<p>

"I'm beat... I need some cold water to freshen up." Tendou said, walking slowly.

"Master Tendou, what makes you want to help her with all the documents?" Draco curiously asked.

"I don't want them getting stressed." he simply answered.

(Translation: Tendou meant to say _her_ instead of _them_.)

Tendou made his way and spotted the very same cafe he saw this morning. "I think I'll try it out." he said as he opened the door, heard a sweet greeting.

"Okaerinasai Mas-" a certain maid cut herself off at the last part. "Eh?"

Tendou froze, being greeted by a beautiful maid none other than his kaichou, Misaki.

"_Sweet mother of pearl_! _What's she doing in this cafe_! ?" Tendou shouted inwardly, and his heart pounding with joy.

"_Oh crap_! _What's Tendou doing here_! ? _I'M SOO BUSTED_! !" Misaki shouted in her mind, panicking and sweating.

"Master Tendou? Why'd you stop?" Draco asked as he stepped in, seeing a frozen maid. Everyone was visibly startled, and was about to scream in fear just as the man-dragon entered. "Don't worry, everyone. I'm just cosplaying." he bowed down, having prepared to lie beforehand.

Everyone sighed in relief as they all continued to eat.

"M... Misaki?" Tendou said to the kaichou quietly.

"Misaki! Why's the room silent?" Satsuki, Misaki's manager, asked, walking out of the kitchen and saw the man-dragon.

Draco held out his right hand, "Please don't shriek. I'm merely cosplaying." he finished, bowing down.

"That's odd... Halloween is next year." the manager said thoughtfully, then turned to Misaki. "Misaki, aren't you taking our masters to their seats?"

-Satsuki is age 30, but in a high schooler's height and very young at this age. Her eyes and hair are purple. She's the manager, yet she choose to wear the blue and white maid outfit like her co-workers.-

"Masters?" Tendou and Draco questioned aloud to themselves with question marks above their heads.

"Huh? Uh... H-Hai." she turned to Tendou. "Y-Your seats are over here." she guided them by the corner politely, yet nervously.

Tendou and Draco took their seat, feeling odd guided by his savior.

"_This is way too weird_." Tendou thought to himself.

Misaki stuttered, trying to get the customers' orders. "Um... W-What would you like?" she asked, handing out two menus to them.

Tendou and Draco took them and looked, seeing lots of different kinds of sweets listed. In a second, they both handed them back to Misaki.

"I'll have an ice water and a small vanilla cake." Tendou announced his order.

"I'll have a pancake." Draco announced his, bowing his head.

"Uh... O-Okay. P-Please wait for your order... " Misaki left for the kitchen.

Tendou stares at her back, and starts to feel _something_ like he never felt before. "W... What am I feeling! ?"

Satsuki, who was watching the whole thing, noticed Misaki left without calling her customers "Master". She found it odd, but knew only one thing...

Misaki called out the orders, feeling slightly lightheaded.

"Misaki!" Satsuki called her as Misaki turned. "That kid is cute~ Is he your boyfriend! ?" she asked perkily.

"EH! ?" Misaki blinked, confused.

"I saw the way you didn't call him _Master_ and the way he stares at you when you left to get his order!"

Misaki flushed beet red, "Y-Y-You got it all wrong, Sancho (Chief)! I-I-I-I-It's just that... that he's new!"

The manager patted Misaki's right shoulder, "I see how it is... No need to hide our little secret! Here are their orders!" she handed the plate that has her said customers' orders.

"S-S-Sancho... "

"Let's not keep your Masters - or lover - waiting!" Then she left, continuing to greet some more customers.

Misaki stood there, bewildered. She had no clue what just happened, but shook it off. Sure she hates all men - since her dad left - but somehow felt something different from Tendou.

Tendou waited in his seat with Draco while the other customers were glancing at them at the corners of their eyes - including the Three Idiots.

* * *

><p>"When did that new kid got a cosplaying freak with him? He wasn't in our class." Ryuunosuke whispered to his pals, feeling weird.<p>

"Well, he doesn't looks like cosplaying... that outfit looks so real." Sarashina replied.

"And why didn't Misaki-chan call them "Masters"?" Shirakawa asked, realizing that missing part.

* * *

><p>Draco looked at Tendou, seeing him feeling not well. He whisperedasking, "Master Tendou, are you feeling sick?"

Tendou blinked, "I... I don't know what I'm feeling when I see her." he answered, wiping his sweats with a napkin.

Misaki came back with their orders. "Um... Here are your orders." she handed them their rightful food as she held a syrup in her hands. "W-What would you like for m-me to write on your pancake, M-Master?" she asked the _cosplaying anthropoid dragon_, stuttering.

"No need, Ma'am."

Misaki switched the syrup to chocolate, turning to her next customer. "A-A-And you... T-Tendou?" she quietly said his name.

The Three Idiots thought they were hearing things... Misaki's calling the new kid his first name instead of addressing him as "Master"? !

Tendou couldn't think of one, but yield to say, "Write what you like." then looked away with a small blush.

All the male population - including the three idiots - couldn't believe what they just heard: telling the maid to write for herself instead of _him_ saying the word for them! ?

In their minds: _Just who does this kid thinks he is_? !

Misaki has _no_ idea what to do. No customer had ever wanted the maid to do the work. She didn't get it; not a single male rejects her offer for the pasting.

Tendou stood up from his seat, "You can write what you like. I need to use the restroom." And he head straight into the restroom, leaving Misaki behind.

She stood there, not understanding why he wasn't captive by her charms. "I was right... he is a strange one." she muttered to herself.

Tendou entered the restroom, slamming the door. While he stood there... suddenly, blood bursts RIGHT OUT OF HIS NOSE! "AAAAHHH! ! EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT IS THIS CRAZY FEELING! !" he demanded, shouting to no one in particular.

Thankfully, not a single customer heard him shouting. He wiped the blood and head back to his seat. When he did, he saw the top of his cake was drawn in a heart-shaped chocolate.

* * *

><p>"You drew a heart shape on his cake! ?" Honoka, the blonde maid asked.<p>

-Honoka, age 20, is one of Maid Latte's employee. Her hair is blonde, right above her shoulders. Her eyes are brown.-

"I don't know what to write! I-It just came right out of my mind!"

"**Oh really~ ?** **Misaki...** **just tell me...** " Honoka's black aura began to appear. "**You really like this guy**, **don't** **you?**" she asked in her dark, evil tone.

"It's the Black Honoka!" Satsuki cried.

Misaki starts to sweat badly, the way Honoka asked her.

Honoka grabbed Misaki's shoulder, moving close to her face. "**Listen, Misaki...** **If you really like him...** **then make him yours!**"

* * *

><p>"ACHOO! !" Tendou sneezed. "Seriously, who keeps talking about me?" he wiped his nose with a napkin. Soon, they both finished their food as Tendou drank his water. "That was refreshing."<p>

"This place is good to have sweets." Draco nodded.

* * *

><p>Misaki went to her <em>customers<em> to ask for their payment. When she got there, they were gone, leaving the money behind. She was confused by this; not a single customer had ever done this before! However, she got a huge question in her mind- "_Is he gonna tell everyone about my secret job_? !" horror filled her face, her hands on top of her head.

Later that night

Misaki changed to her casual outfit and exited from the back door. "See ya!" she bid goodbye to her maid friends as she made her way home.

Somewhere in the corner, a boy holding his dark blue Hunter-VG was watching her leaving.

"Hmm?"

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the park, near her home<p>

Misaki was walking quietly, but heard some footsteps from behind. She knew it could be some stalkers that hangs around during nights... but _she_ can take care of them! She heard a growl, knowing those disgusting men were ready to jump their prey. When she heard a step close to her, she instantly turned and punched the stalker's guts with a POW!

But something felt... _hard_?

"Huh?" she looked up, feeling the the body was rock hard, nothing she can break. And what she saw was four identical anthropoid monster-like creatures.

"GRRAAAAWWWW! ! ! !" the four monster-like creatures roared at their target.

Misaki gasped, realizing those things weren't humans. "Wh-What are you... " she stumbled, landed on her bottom, and feeling scared. She was never scared, not even once!

The four monsters growled, moving closer to her. Misaki tried to fight her fear, until she sweep her leg under the four monsters' legs, tripping them. They growled and fell on the ground.

Misaki got up, forming her fighting stance, ready to take on those monsters she never fought before.

The four monsters got up and charged to their target and aimed their claws at her. Misaki swiftly dodge and made her aikido on one of them, but it made a reflex - to landed on its feet!

"No way! It avoided my aikido! ?" Misaki widen her eyes in astonishment. One of the monster slashed her back, when it saw her guard was dropped, blood spilling out. "AAAAHHH! ! !" she cried. She turned and kicked the monster, but failed. The pain on her back is consuming her will, unable to focus and was about to faint soon.

The four monsters surrounded her, in square position, and moving close to her.

"Is this... the end for me?" she asked, feeling heavy.

* * *

><p>"Draco, stay here." the dark blue armored boy ordered.<p>

"Hai."

* * *

><p>"RRRAAAAWWWHHHHH! ! ! ! !" the monsters began to finished their prey.<p>

Misaki couldn't let them end her life. She couldn't imagined her Mom, her sister, Suzuna, and... Tendou?

Suddenly, a bright light appeared above her, the monsters growl in response, blocking their eyes from the light. One of the monster got punched in the face. Misaki thought she saw Tendou, but her savior was in a dark blue helmet. The monster fell on the ground with a thud.

The other monsters backed away, seeing a dark blue hero with wings. Misaki fell on her knees, trying to get the pain off her mind and observe her savior. What she saw was her savior's armors are dark blue. His lens are red. His mask below the lens is silver. His lines on his sides are green. His wings are like a swan's. And a metallic silver looking belt (not leather) with a device-like PSP on it. Plus, his height is like a high schooler's.

"Noise Jammers still exists, huh?" the dark blue warrior scoffed. "Attacking a defenseless girl is unacceptable."

"gggGGGRRRAAAWWHH! ! !" the Noise Jammers transformed their right arms into Swords, and forming their stances.

"Hmph... Now, this is entertaining." he said as his armor was glowing red. A wind began to blow while Misaki covered her eyes with her right arm from the red light.

_FINALIZE_!

_MIGHTY GORILLA_!

His helmet is dark red. The lens are still red. His silver mask below the lens is still silver. His arms held a heavy, bulky metal armored fist-like arm gauntlets. His armors are red. His streamlines are changed from green to white. His shoulder armors were now hexagon-shape metal armors. His upper arms and thighs are red. His Cygnus's wings are red.

"GGRRAWWHH! ?" the Noise Jammers cried in disbelief.

Misaki widen her eyes, seeing her savior changed into different colors and shape. "Wow... "

Four Noise Jammers charged towards the red-armored-gorilla-weapon-hero as he land both his heavy fists on the two Jammers. The two Noise Jammers cried and flew back, crashing into their comrades from behind and landing on the ground.

The red-armored-gorilla-weapon-hero charged up Crimson energy around his armored fist-like gauntlets, pulling his arms back a bit.

"Charge Shot! Missile Fists!" he fired two illusional, identical armored fist-like gauntlets at the fallen Noise Jammers as his Missile Fists collided on them.

"RRRAAAAAWWWHHHH! ! ! ! !" they all cried, falling backwards as they all exploded in defeat.

***BOOM! !* *BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !***

Misaki stares at her savior, who defeat the monsters in one shot. "Incredible... " she said quietly.

Her savior changed his Gorilla Form back to his normal form as he turned to the injured. He held out his right hand to her. Misaki was confused, not knowing if she can trust him or not, though he did saved her. She held out her left hand as her savior lift her up. Misaki stumbled from the pain, causing her to bumped on her savior's chest armor.

"S-Sorry!" she blushed, looking away in embarrassment.

"It's alright. Accident happens." her savior said.

Misaki turned to him, bowing down slowly from the pain. "A-Arigato (Thank you) for saving me." she raise her head slowly. "W-Would you mind telling me who you are?"

"Ore wa (I am) Megaman." her savior answered. "Mind if I fly you home?" he offered.

Misaki blinked in surprise. "Huh? You can fly?"

"Are you blind? You can't see my wings?" he said, using his right thumb point behind him at his wings.

"Well, excuse me... I thought they were fake." In a instant, Megaman carried her in bridal style. "H-Hey! What are you doing! ?"

"Flying you home. You direct me."

"Wait a minute! You're the one who's doing the flying!" she pointed. Megaman leaped into the air, "WAAAAHHH! ! !" Misaki screamed like she was on the roller coaster.

Megaman flew forward while Draco leaped in the air, landing on the building as he jumped forward from building to building, following suit.

Misaki blushed the way her savior carried her; Megaman blushed behind his helmet, though Misaki can't see through it. She started. "N-Next time... warn me before we fly."

"Fine."

"M-My house is over there." she pointed.

"_Her scent_... _is_... _soothing_." Megaman thought to himself.

About a minute later, they both landed as Megaman let Misaki down. Draco hid himself into a dark corner.

"Again... A-Arigato... " she thanked him, looking away while blushing. "W-W-Will I see you... again?" she asked, digging her thumb nail to her index finger from her stuttering.

"In time." Megaman answered and prepare to leave, but he heard a loud thud. He turned and saw Misaki was on the ground, groaning. He de-transformed himself. Luckily for him, Misaki didn't see his identity. "Misaki! Misaki! Wake up!" he shook her, but she didn't respond. He went up to her house, banging the door. "Anyone home! Please, this is an emergency!"

The door was open, revealing a woman that looks like Misaki. "What's going on?"

"Misaki's injured!"

**To be continue...**

* * *

><p>Well, that was a hard work for Tendou's story. What do you all think? Will Misaki recover from her injury? Please comment or review.<p> 


	3. Tendou's Maid

I don't own Megaman nor Maid-Sama except the transformation, new Battle Cards, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Tendou's Maid<strong>

That night, Misaki was on her way home after finishing her shift in Maid Latte until she was attacked by four identical monsters known as Noise Jammers. Misaki confronts them, but was unable to defeat them, however. She got injured in the process. Just as the Noise Jammers were about to end her life, a certain dark blue hero with wings saved her - who was known as Megaman. Tendou defeats the monsters and takes Misaki to her home until she collapsed.

* * *

><p>Misaki's house<p>

Minako Ayuzawa, Misaki's mom, was cooking dinner, waiting for her endeavor daughter to come home. She wasn't worry until now since it was getting really late.

"I wonder how long will Misaki's shift be over?" she questioned thoughtfully, out loud to herself.

A middle school pig-tail girl - who looks like Misaki - was sitting in a chair, reading her magazines borrowed from a library. "Kaa-san, you don't need to worry about Onee-san. She can take care of herself." the stoic girl said, until a loud banging at the front door was heard.

"Anyone home! Please, this is an emergency!" a voice yelled behind the front door.

"My my. I wonder what's the problem?" Minako said, walking to the front door. She opens the door, seeing a young boy carrying her daughter in bridal style. "What's going on?"

"Misaki's injured!" the boy shouted.

The mother gasped, widening her eyes. "Quick, take Misaki to her room while we're getting the medic." she said calmly.

The boy ran up the stairs and saw a few doors. He grunted and chose the nearest, quickly opening it, thinking it might be Misaki's room. He gently laid her face-down on the bed, turning her head slightly to his direction, seeing her attractive face.

"_D-Damn it_! _This is not the time_!" he scolds himself, but doesn't know what to do about this predicament - him holding her face, standing by the side of the bed. "_Oh_, _you've gotta be kidding me_! ?" he mentally shouted, feeling disturbed by touching a girl's face.

He walked out of the room, descending the stairs, wondering where the mother could be. He turned left, opening the door seeing a middle school girl with pig-tails reading magazines.

"Uh... Hi, there."

The stoic girl looked up, seeing the boy who just rushed in with her older sister, "Are you the one who helped my Onee-san?" she asked calmly.

"Y-Yeah. Your mom will check her injuries."

"I'm Suzuna Ayuzawa. Misaki's younger sister."

"Tendou Stelar."

"Hmm? So your name means like God." Suzuna said surprised, but kept face poker face.

"***sigh* **Again with this."

"Don't worry. Your name is fine the way it is." she said before turning back on her magazines.

Tendou turned the younger Misaki, seeing she's the third person who didn't laugh about his name.

* * *

><p>Misaki's room<p>

Misaki opens her eyes, feeling her pillow on her cheek. She then felt something touching her... bare back! ? She sighed for a bit, betting it could be her mom. She hissed, feeling the pain. "Kaa-san, careful on my- " she froze in shock, seeing... Tendou... treating her... bare back! ! ? ?

"Hmm?" he stares at her, holding a cotton ball filled with alcohol in his hand.

"T-T-TENDOU! ! ? ?" Misaki blurted then felt her torso was naked, including her cups are pressed against the bed. She gasped before moving, but Tendou pinned her back down with his right hand as she growled.

"Move, and your blood will come out even more." he said, removing his right hand.

Misaki remembers about the fight with the four identical monsters she encountered. However, she remembered her hero, Megaman, saving her and defeated the monsters in one blow.

She was about to say something, but Tendou interrupts her, "I'm in control. I'm not like the other pathetic perverts that you were trying to say." he said, continuing to treat her injured back.

Misaki sighed in relief, thinking he is telling the truth as she laid back down, preventing him from seeing her cups. She blushed being helped by a new kid on his first day, then she started asking, "Um, Tendou... " Tendou stopped, "h-how did you find me?" she finished, still blushing, not facing him.

Tendou didn't wanted to tell her he's _actually_ Megaman. "I found you on the ground outside of your house. However, it turns out it really is your house." he lied before continuing treating her.

Misaki hissed at the pain, trying her best to endure it. Sure she never felt such intense pain, but this one nearly killed her. Unlike any other injuries, she keeps them to herself.

"_Hmm_? _I wonder where did Megaman went after leaving me there_?" she thought.

Tendou finished treating her back, then put a large cotton patch on her back. "Done." he said.

"A-Arigato." Misaki thanked him before turning her head to him.

"By the way, Misaki-" Misaki saw Tendou holding her white bra and blouse, her eyes suddenly gaped in disbelief. "-put these back on before we discuss." he said, looking away.

"EEEHHHH! ! ? ? DON'T TOUCH SOMEONE'S PERSONAL BELONGINGS LIKE THAT! !" she covered her breasts with her left arm, snatching her clothes from her strange savior with her right hand, turning away quickly, madly blushing.

Tendou faced away, hiding his blush when he saw her covering her private chest. "Don't be too hasty, or your wound will worsen."

Misaki quickly put her top clothes back on, still facing away from him, before asking. "T-Tendou... "

"Hmm?" he responded without facing her.

"Um... First, you can face me now. And, uh, second, how did my mom reacted this to you?" she asked.

Tendou faced her, seeing she got her clothes on, crossing his arms and thoughtfully remembered how it started when he was in the kitchen room with her younger sister.

"Well, Misaki, it started like this... "

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback*<strong>

Tendou turned the younger Misaki, seeing she's the third person who didn't laugh about his name.

"Heh. You're the third person who didn't messed with my name." he chuckled lightly.

"It's rare to see a person with that name. I wonder if Onee-san have a thing for that."

Before Tendou can reply, Misaki's mom slid the door opened, "Excuse me, boy."

Tendou faced the mother, "It's Tendou."

"Pardon me, Tendou. Would you come with me for a bit?" she requested.

"Um, sure." Tendou replied as the mother lead him to Misaki's room. He froze at this awkward request, led by Misaki's mom, seeing Misaki laying face-down in her bed, topless, with the slashed mark, except her cups are pressed on bed. He quietly gaped at this request. "I hate to say this Misaki's mom... Um... you want me to... uh... seduce your daughter?" he asked between stutter.

Minako looked at him in confusion, "Huh? No, no." she waved her left hand in defense. "I'm honestly not good at this... well, since it is my job as a nurse. Though, I wonder if you would treat her injury." she offered with a smile.

Tendou widen his eyes and couldn't believe his ears. Misaki's mom wants him to do the work! ? Sure he did took nursery class in Echo Ridge High and he was the number one student in that class, but he never had to do it in person.

Minako gently patted on his left shoulder, "I'll leave you two alone, but~ no funny stuff." she teased him before leaving to the kitchen.

When she closed the door, Tendou stood there, bewildered at this situation. He took the chair and sighed, "How did I get into this mess?" he asked to himself before treating his Kaichou.

***Flashback end***

* * *

><p>"And, uh... that's how it happened." he chuckled nervously, scratching his right cheek.<p>

Misaki gaped and couldn't believe the WHOLE thing from him. It was her mom who wanted him to treat her injury instead of her! ? Truthfully, her mom is working at the hospital, but she couldn't do the work.

She facepalmed herself with both hands in embarrassment.

"_I can't believe this is happening to me_... "

Tendou stood up, "I should be going now. It's getting late."

Misaki followed him as they walked down the stairs, but she quietly called him. "Um... T-Tendou." He stopped, facing her. She blushed madly, playing with her index fingers, couldn't find a better way to thank him for the injuries. Truthfully, she wants to thank Megaman for saving her earlier, but for Tendou... he's something. Before she can thank him, a snapped was heard as they turned to the kitchen door seeing... Suzuna with a camera.

"That would've be a perfect angle if there was a mistletoe here." she said.

"S-Suzuna! ?" Misaki saw her in disbelief as she and Tendou blushed.

Minako saw her older daughter, standing behind Suzuna. "Oh, Misaki. You feeling better?"

"Uh. Yeah." she nodded.

Minako turned to Tendou, "Say, Tendou was it?" he nodded, "Why don't you have dinner with us? We'd like to have one of Misaki's classmate in person!" she offered.

"Oh, no no. It's okay. I really apprecia-" before he can finished, he froze hearing his stomach growling.

The family stopped and faced Tendou; Misaki found it embarrassing as she clasped her left hand to hold in her laugh.

Tendou's face turns red in embarrassment for the first time. "I, uh... I guess one night wouldn't hurt." they walked to the kitchen table and ate their meals.

Minako and Suzuna ate their dinner in a well-manner, however... Tendou and Misaki sat next to each other, eating their dinner quietly. On the roof of Misaki's house, Draco was waiting for his master.

Soon, Tendou finished his plate, "Wow, Miss. Your cooking is good."

"Why thank you." she replied, then she somehow recognized his face. "Say, Tendou. I think I've seen you somewhere before."

"Huh? We'd met before?"

Minako shook her head, "Never mind. Sorry if I'm mistaken."

"It's alright." he stood up and put the plate on the sink, turning on the faucet until the water reached the brim. "I'm gonna be heading home."

Misaki stood up, "I-I'll shut the door." following Tendou.

Minako knew what's this all about when Misaki followed him. Though she _did_ seen him before... but when?

"Yum. Yum." Suzuna ate her dinner without paying attention to her sister.

Misaki opened the door for Tendou as he grabbed his bag by the door. "I-I'll see you at school tomorrow." she waved at him.

Tendou smiled, "See ya." he waved back before Misaki close the door. She went back to the kitchen and finish her dinner.

Draco jumped off the roof and landed safely next to his master. "Enjoy your dinner?"

"It was alright. However, the mother said she knew me from somewhere, though I never met her till now."

* * *

><p>Stelar's house 10pm<p>

Geo, Sonia, Hope, and Kelvin were really worried about Tendou since he left school this morning.

"Where's Tendou? It's getting late, and he hasn't come back!" adult Sonia crossed her arms, sitting on the couch.

Geo hung his left arm on his wife, "Sonia, take it easy for Tendou. I'm sure there might be some reason for hi-" before he finish, a doorbell was heard.

Hope got and walked to the door, opening it and see her grandson and his dragon partner. "Tendou? Where have you been?"

"Helping my Kaichou." he answered, walking in the house.

"Kaichou?" the family were confused.

"There were Noise Jammers attacking one of my new classmate. I took her home and I left the building. Nothing else." he partly answered.

"It was a _she_?" Kelvin noticed his grandson's answer. It took him a few second for him to realize something as he got up, walking to his grandson, then gave him a noogie. "I think our grandson is in love!"

"Jii-chan, it's nothing like that!" he broke free of his grandpa's arms as he walked up to his room.

"Noise Jammer still exists this year?" Geo found it hard to believe after they defeated Sigma... like how long? Though, Tendou can take care of the monsters like they used to when they were in high school.

Tendou entered his room and grabbed his pajamas as he went to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, he finished brushing his teeth as he went back to his room and laid on his bed with a sigh. He didn't feel like telling his family he found an attractive girl he got a crush on - not to mention beautiful.

"_I wonder if her wounds are healing_." he thought to himself before he goes to sleep.

* * *

><p>Misaki got out of the shower, putting on her pajamas as she went to her room. She was thinking about earlier during the fight between Megaman and the four identical monsters. She swore she saw it was Tendou who just saved her, but with that well-armored of Megaman's... she shook her head. "Nah, it can't be Tendou. There's no way he can be that tough." she shook her head with a smile.<p>

* * *

><p>"ACCHOO! !" Tendou sneezed, sitting up on his bed. "Who keeps talking about me?" he questioned before going back to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Misaki thought of one thing before going to sleep and knew the premonition.<p>

"_Oh no_! _Will Tendou tell everyone about my job_! ?"

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

During class, Misaki was becoming cautious about Tendou's big mouth if he tells everyone about her job. She's been watching him from the corner of her eyes when he's reading his book quietly.

In the hallway, she patrols the campus after school, still feeling lightheaded, seeing some guys chatting.

"So, to... maid... "

" 'Maid'! ?" Misaki stopped and heard the chatting and shot her head at them by that word, glaring at them.

The guys shivered and explained, "Uh... M-My grandpa says that before he dies, he wants to have the picture he took with a female high school student made... "

Misaki felt relief, "Oh, 'made'." and continued on.

The second guy thought and clamps his left palm, "Oh yeah, that maid-"

" 'MAID'! ?" Misaki shot her head back at the guys and wanted to hear 'em.

The guys sweatdropped, not wanting to be threatened.

"Um... T-The T-shirt I bought from "Made in Tochigi" the other day doesn't really fit my size." the second guy explained.

Misaki snapped her finger in relief, "Oh, "Made in Tochigi"."

The guys gaped, "EH! A-Are we doing something wrong?"

"Nope, you're cleared." she answered before leaving them alone. "_This isn't good_. _I can't help myself whenever I hear the word that sounds like_ '_maid_'. _But it's strange_- _AH_!" she gaped, stopping in her tracks, "_Did Tendou tell the guys to keep it a secret from me_! ?" she questioned herself aloud as horror filled around her. She imagined Tendou with a devilish smile on his face in her mind, then she stops. "_Or perhaps_, _he's being sympathetic on me_... _even though he did treated my back_." she thought.

"Misaki!" a voice called her, breaking her thoughts.

She turned to the voice, seeing her good friends walking towards her.

"Sakura! Shizuko!"

"Say Misaki, are you tired or something?" Sakura asked while Shizuko was holding a bouquet of daisies.

"No, I was just thinking."

Shizuko began to speak, "Sorry to do this when you're having so much to worry about, but... "

Sakura clasped her hands and make her puppy face, "We actually need a favor from you." Misaki blinked.

Outside the school yard

"This is it? A sandbag used by the Boxing Club?" Misaki asked, seeing a sandbag laying on the stairway.

"It's kind of scary... and smelly." Sakura said, seeing a demon's face on it in her imagination and the stench coming out.

"We can't get to the Flower Arrangement Club because this thing's in the way." Shizuko added.

All of a sudden, Tendou walked out behind the stairways, seeing Misaki and her friends. "Misaki?"

"T-Tendou?" she gaped, seeing him.

"Hey, new kid!" Sakura waved at him enthusiastically.

"Hi, Tendou." Shizuko greeted him.

"What are you girls doing?" he asked kindly.

"We're trying to move this sandbag back to the Boxing Club so we can get to our Flower Arrangement Club on the second floor." Shizuko answered.

Tendou turned to the stenchy sandbag, "Why can't you girls just walk to the side and climb your way up." he suggested.

"The smell is way too intense, otherwise we'll faint." Sakura pointed in a dramatic pose.

Tendou knew the cheerful girl may be right. He thought of an idea how to bring it back to the owner, then turned to Misaki. "Misaki, while I'm carrying it, go knock the door of the Boxing Club."

"Okay, but that sandbag seems a bit heavy for you."

"Nope." he answered as he grabbed hold of the chains of the sandbag while Misaki walked to the Boxing Club door. "Stay back, girls." Tendou said to Sakura and Shizuko as they complied. As they did so, Tendou secretly put on his Hunter-VG on his waist before they spotted it. Luckily he's safe. "Ikuze!" he swings the sandbag in circle and tossed it... the other way?

"TENDOU, WHERE ARE YOU THROWING! ?" Misaki yelled in disbelief.

"Knock!" Tendou shouted in retort. "Battle Card. Speed Boost." he mumbled as he ran to the sandbag at tremendous speed.

"SUGOI~ ! ! HE'S FAST! !" Sakura cheerfully shouted. Shizuko froze in shocked.

Misaki gaped, dropping her jaw to the ground in astonishment as she remembered the situation. "Oh right! The door!" she banged on the door and stepped away from it.

Tendou stopped in front of the tossing sandbag as he tightened his right fist and made a hard punched at it, sending it straight to the Boxing Club door.

The door was opened, "We're the Boxin- OOOFFHH! !" the sandbag slammed through them, cutting them off and ended with a loud crashing sound.

The girls were amazed, seeing Tendou's speed and strength.

Misaki was the first to come back to her senses, "All of you! Hurry up and put it where it belongs!" she fiercely ordered.

Tendou walked back to them and quickly hid his Hunter-VG back into his pocket as he saw Sakura, walking towards him.

"New kid, that was awesome! Tell me, tell me, tell me! How did you run so fast! ? I need to know!" she asked energetically.

"Eat something healthy and exercise well." he quickly retorted.

"That was a fast response... " Misaki said quietly.

Shizuko pulled out a daisy, handing it to him. "Here, Tendou. It's a token of my appreciation."

Tendou took it, "Arigato." he thanked her normally until he was hugged by Sakura.

"Arigato, new kid! With your speed and strength, I would've fall for you!"

"EEEHHH! ! ? ?"

Misaki felt strangely envious of Sakura, so she forcibly broke them apart. "Sakura, give him a break!"

"Misaki~ " Sakura whined, "You do know he's not like every other guys!"

"You've only known him for like nine minutes, and you already knew his nature?" Misaki asked, deadpanned.

Tendou had a big question mark on his head, and asked Shizuko, pointing at Sakura. "What's with your friend there?"

"Sakura is interested in guys and knows their personalities at first glance." she moved closer to his left ear, finishing "To be honest, it irritates me."

Misaki looked at her cellphone and saw the time, "I gotta go. See ya!" she waved goodbye to them. "_I wonder if Tendou did tells the guys about me_... "

* * *

><p>Maid Latte<p>

Misaki, in her maid outfit, gaped seeing Tendou in his usual calm, boring face, holding his school bag and bringing his cosplaying friend... AGAIN! ? Tendou was a bit surprised, seeing her again in her maid outfit. He somehow felt this unusual feeling inside him.

"_WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE_! ! ? ? _I DON'T GET IT_... _WHAT IS HE UP TO_! ?" she yelled in her mind.

-She's wearing a sleeveless black dress and white apron. Red ribbon around her neck and one on her hair. (based on episode 1, around later part)-

Satsuki blinked at Misaki, doesn't know why she didn't greet the new customer from yesterday. All the other maids stopped and saw the new customer, with his cosplaying dragon friend, by the door and blushed.

"Oh wow~ he's CUTE~ !" they all squealed.

"I WONDER IF HE'S SINGLE!"

Tendou began to speak, but stuttered. "M-Misaki?" he looked away.

"_Okay_, _okay_, _just calm down_... _he's just new_... _I can't even stop looking at his_... _h-handsome face_... " she took a deep breath before changing her tone, "Okaerinasai Masters~ "

Tendou widened his eyes a bit, feeling amazed seeing her like that. He stares at her, feeling peaceful whenever she does that.

Misaki blushed and directed him to his seat, "What would you like?" she asked nicely as both Tendou and Draco took their seats.

Tendou looked away with a blushed, "I-I'll have... a vanilla sundae and ice water."

Misaki faced the cosplaying dragon with a smile, "And you, Master?"

"No need. Just ice water." he slightly bowed.

5 minutes later

"Here are your orders, Masters!" Misaki cheerfully gave their rightful order.

Draco held his glass of cold water and drank it, "Ah~ How refreshing."

Tendou grabbed a spoon, taking a piece of vanilla and slip it in his mouth. While he's eating it, he can't help but stares at Misaki from the corner of his eyes.

The other maids were peeking at the kitchen while one held her left arm up at the curtain.

"Wow~ He's so young~ "

"He keeps staring at Misa-chan."

Satsuki headed towards Misaki with her clamped hands together, smiling "I knew it! That new guy is interested in you!"

Tendou heard what the manager said to Misaki, and turned away with a small blush and eats his sundae.

"Eh?"

"His eyes are adorable! At first I thought he was a girl 'cause his face almost looks like it."

(Note: Tendou has the resemblance of Sonia's face)

"Huh? Now that you mentioned it, he does." Misaki looked at Tendou from the corner of her eyes.

Tendou puts a spoon on his mouth in a cute pose as Misaki gasped and blushed.

The other maids went screaming when they saw Tendou's sexy spoon pose as they quickly ran over to him, asking many questions while Draco continued to drink his cold water.

"YOU'RE SOOO CUTE! !"

"HOW OLD ARE YOU! ?"

"WHEN'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! ?"

"DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! ?"

At the last question, Misaki felt her heart sank, not wanting to hear his answer. Satsuki took noticed and slightly nodded, smiling, knowing Misaki has a thing for the new guy. All the men began feeling envious of that same kid with his cosplaying dragon friend - even the Moron Trio.

Before Tendou can answer, the door was heard opened as Misaki went to the door greeting a new customer.

"Okaerinasai Master~ !"

The new customer was a woman in her forties, with long dark blue hair with amber eyes and in her youthful appearance, plus a long purple dress. She was confused by the maid's sudden greeting, calling her "Master". All the men - including the Moron Trio - turned to the woman and began fawning over her.

The woman saw Tendou, eating his vanilla sundae, and the man-dragon, along with all the maids, then she asked the greeting maid. "Mind if I sit with that boy?"

Misaki turned to Tendou before turning back to her. "You know him?"

"Of course. He's my friends' son." the woman replied.

"Okay." Misaki walked to Tendou's seat. "Girls." she called her maid friends. "Our Masters has a guest." she said to them as her maid friends moved away, feeling depressed because they didn't get any answers from him.

"A guest?" Tendou froze before turning his head to the right, seeing a certain adult woman with long dark blue hair with amber eyes. "Miss Tia?" he said in a surprise tone.

Misaki pulled out a chair for the woman as the latter took her seat. The woman waved, "Hi, Tendou! And please, call me "Auntie Tia" or "Tia-neechan" like you used to." she smiled.

Tendou sighed with his eyes closed, "I don't feel like saying that anymore." he took a bite of his sundae.

"And you, Draco. How have you been doing?"

"Never been better." he answered with a nod.

The adult Tia moved closer to Tendou, whispering "Say, Tendou. What's with all those men there?" she asked.

Tendou turned his eyes at those losers, who were fawning at her. "Oh, them. Those men got their eyes on their prey and waited for the right moment."

"Hmm? Then what about that maid over there?" Tia pointed at the maid as Tendou looked to where she was pointing at, the maid who just greeted her a few moments ago.

"You mean Misaki?" he asked.

"You know her?" she fired back with a question.

"Yeah. She's in my class. Just to let you know, she's really~ strict and a tough one. Most guys in my school are afraid of her 'cause they say she's the devil of Seika High." he took a drink of his cold water.

Tia nodded thoughtfully to herself, wondering how Tendou knows so much about her... until she thought of one solution. She smiled, before whispering to him.

"Tendou, just between us... is she special to you?"

When Tendou heard her question, "PPPPFFFFFTTTTT! ! !" he spits out his water like a firehose, coughing.

Draco obviously knew this might've happen, preferring not to get involved with this conversation as he drinks his glass of cold water calmly.

All the maids - even Misaki - saw the commotion coming from the cute kid with his guest as they all head towards him.

"Master, are you alright! ?" they asked dramatically with concern - except Misaki.

Tendou wiped his mouth with a napkin before answering the maids. "I'm fine. I almost choked."

The maids felt relief as they continue their work. For Misaki, she was the first to see his epic reaction. She headed to the staff room, closing the door. At the very moment, she burst out laughing in hysteric. Luckily, none of the customers nor the maids - even Satsuki - heard her laughing.

Tendou turned to the dark blue haired woman, "Miss Tia... it's nothing like that between us." Then he looked away.

Tia giggled, "Tendou, like I said, this is just between us. Now tell me, were there any feelings when you first met her?"

Tendou couldn't explain how he felt when he first met Misaki. He remembered the first time he met her, he suddenly froze at the sight of her beautiful, attractive face. He explained everything to Tia about how they first met before school start - even when he saw her in her maid outfit. Also, that night he saved her from those Noise Jammers, and her mom made him treat her bare back - almost saw her topless body.

Tia knew what was going on with Tendou. The only thing that comes to her mind is this: he's in LOVE!

"I know exactly just what you need."

"What is it then?"

"It's "Lady Luck"." the dark blue haired woman answered with a smile.

"Huh?"

"You'll understand in time." she stood up, "I guess I'll be going. It was nice seeing you, Tendou. Oh, and thanks for the reaction." Tia took her leave at the entrance.

Tendou was bewildered at Tia's response, "Females are difficult to understand." he took a bite of his vanilla sundae.

* * *

><p>That evening<p>

Misaki finished her job, and was on her way home. The pain on her back was killing her senses, though Tendou did helped her; she needed rest after this. She was half-way to her home until she saw the three familiar guys (from ch 1) that threatened Tendou, chatting some perverted stuff. She carefully made her way as to not make any contact with them.

"Hey, guys! It's the Kaichou!" the first guy pointed as they turned.

"Crap!" she grunted, breaking away to avoid them, but they've already surrounded her.

"Hey, Kaichou! What're you doing out here? You should know when it's night, it'll be scary." the third guy spoke, hanging his right elbow on Misaki's left shoulder.

Misaki got agitated as she knocked the latter away, "Hands off!" she demanded.

The second guy caught her right wrist, "Now, now, Kaichou. We just wanna have some fun. Not to mention that you've been harsh on other guys instead of girls."

"That's right. We've been planning some ways to get our revenge." the first guy added.

Misaki grunted, trying to find a way to break free before they start something worse.

The first guy starts, "Kaichou, now it's our turn to be harsh on you." he hoarsely said to her ear with a grin. Misaki knew what they're up to, so she back-kicked him, but the latter caught her ankle. "I knew you would do that. Too bad you can't use your other leg!"

Misaki struggled, couldn't find another way to retaliate them.

"Alright guys, do your job!" the first guy gave his buddies the signal.

Misaki narrowed her eyes at them as they made their way to grabbed her sleeves. She cried, "AHH! HANDS OFF!" The two guys ripped her sleeves, "STOP IT!" The first guy switches his grip to her other wrist, still holding her ankle, as his friends began to touch her torso. "I MEAN IT! !"

"Quick, before someone finds us!" the first guy said to them as they ripped her shirt, leaving her white bra and blouse.

"What do we have here~ ? Shall we take that nice blouse of yours, Kaichou?" the third guy huskily asked.

"You wouldn't dare!" she growled.

"Too bad we didn't messed with that new kid yesterday, but we can messed with you, giving all those forbidden rules!" the second guy grew a big grin on his face, feeling very impatient.

The first guy noticed her back has a slashed mark behind her white blouse, "Hey, guys! Her back got some scars. Let's give her a rough time than her first!"

The second guy locked his eyes between her legs, "I bet that spot of yours is feeling lonely. Why don't we shed that pants of yours now?" he moves closer to her, slowly reaching his hands at her pants to enjoy his payback.

Misaki was afraid of this. She never wanted this to come true like some other men do to other innocent girls; she never wanted to become one of them. She never really like men at all! She's been saving it until marriage for the right guy, but not in this situation! She struggled, trying to break free, but the latter behind her caught her right wrist and leg, preventing her to retaliate against them.

"_Am I really going to get raped_! ?" she questioned in her mind.

The second guy caught her pants, "Time to torment you, Kaichou!" he said before sliding them down.

Misaki shut her eyes, wishing it was a bad dream, wanting to wake up.

"GGAAHHH! !" a cried was heard as the guys turned to the third guy. He was pinned against the wall, a foot was on his stomach, thrusting it.

Misaki opened her eyes, turning to her savior seeing... Tendou with a pissed face and his cosplaying friend, standing behind him. However, his eyes are yellow. His hair got longer in a ponytail with a yellow streak. She doesn't know how his hair got longer in several hours.

Tendou retreated his right leg and gave the pinned latter a spin-kick at his face, slamming him on the ground.

"NEW KID! ! ?" the guys shouted. Their fallen friend was knocked unconscious.

Tendou turned to them, who had Misaki hostage, "**Let her go, or else...** " he cracked his neck, before finishing "**I'll make you cry!**"

"Oh yeah! Says who! ?" the first guy said, still holding Misaki.

Tendou made a sumo stomp, "**ME!**"

"_What is he doing_?" Misaki made a disturbing face, seeing Tendou in his sumo pose.

The second guy walked over to yellow-streak-haired Tendou, "Listen, new kid! This ain't a sumo tournament. Why don't you go just home and pretend you saw nothing?"

Tendou huffed, raising his right arm back, his palm opened. Then his open palm smacked the latter's abdomen.

"AAAAAHHHHH! ! !" he cried and slammed against his buddy as they collapsed on the floor along with the Kaichou.

Misaki quickly made her escape, but her right ankle was grabbed as she fell down.

"I'm not done with you, Kaichou!" the first guy said, lifting her up, taking his knife out. He aimed his knife at Misaki's face and held her as a shield. "New kid! You move, she dies!" he warned him.

Misaki grunted at his hostile action, looking at Tendou.

"T-Tendou, don't worry about me!"

The yellow-streak-haired Tendou stood up, "**Hey, Dragon. Transform already.**"

"It's Draco." he corrected him before transforming himself into his Sword Form as the yellow-streak-haired Tendou wields it.

-His legs becomes a blade. His body transformed into a shield. His left arm becomes an attachment with his legs. His right arm transformed into a hilt. His head is in the front of the shield.-

The guy and Misaki couldn't believe their eyes. Tendou's cosplaying dragon friend can transform? ! Into a sword? !

"W-W-What is he? !" the guy shouted in disbelief.

Tendou raised the dragon blade up in the air, crying out, "**Dynamic Chop!**" then slamming it onto the ground, creating a shockwave. The shockwave made its way to them, but it passed through beside them.

The guy's body was shakened in fear at this sight. He dropped his knife as Tendou threw the blade in the air, transforming itself back into Draco. Tendou dashed towards him and aimed his right palm on his face, slamming him on the ground. Misaki turned to see his strength in person.

The yellow-streak-haired Tendou stood up, "**I told you... my power will make you cry!**"

"Huh?" Misaki didn't quite understand his catchphrase.

"**Kid, I'll let you take care of the rest.**" he said to himself as the yellow spirit exited his body. His hair and eyes are back to normal. He stumbled before turning to Misaki. "M-Misaki?"

"Tendou... " Misaki ran over to him, giving him a strong hug. "Arigato!"

Tendou blushed, hugging her back. He didn't know she was going be in this kind of situation. He doesn't want any sick men to do their dirty jobs against a defenseless girl. He wouldn't imagine what her mom would say if she heard it from Misaki or sees it on the news. Otherwise, it will bring down their reputation. He opened his eyes and noticed she was wearing her blouse in public.

"Uh... Misaki."

Misaki pulled back, her eyes shows confusion.

Tendou quickly took off his jacket and reached his left arm to her, hiding his flushed face.

"Put this on."

Misaki don't know what he meant until she felt the coldness on her torso with just her blouse. She madly blushed in embarrassment, gaped and quickly grabbed his jacket and wears it.

"_How embarrassing_! _To show him my body in public_!" she shouted in her mind, zipping the jacket.

Tendou cleared his throat before asking her, still blushing "Y-You okay, there? Those scums didn't do anything harsh, did they?"

"N-Nearly... Well... thanks for saving me, Tendou. If you hadn't come sooner, my life would be over... " she clasped her hands, tightening them, almost having the urge to cry.

Tendou turned to the latter, feeling concerned, as he pulled her into a hug. He put his left hand on the back of her head while his right arm wraps around her shoulder. "It's okay, Misaki. I'm... by your side." he said without thinking. All he was trying to do is calm her down from the painful scene.

Misaki doesn't know how to thank him back. She just gave him a warm hug, better than the first as she felt the bit of warmness on her torso. Soon, they pulled back, releasing their arms.

"Mind if I take you to my place? I could lend you some of my clothes until tomorrow." Tendou asked shyly,  
>looking away with a small blush.<p>

Misaki had to agree with him, she really does needs some shirt before someone thinks she's one of those hookers. "Well, it is an emergency... why not?" she made a small smile.

* * *

><p>Stelar's house<p>

While the adult Sonia was preparing dinner for the family, she's been worried about her son's safety - especially Draco's appearance.

"Say, Geo? Do you think Tendou is doing well in his new school?" she asked her husband.

"I'm sure he's doing fine. What made you ask that?"

"I'm a bit worry if he shows his hidden strength. Usually, we hid our true identities perfectly, but for Tendou... do you think he'll do the same?"

Before the adult Geo can answer her, the front door was heard opened, letting Tendou, Draco, and a girl in.

"Hey, Tendou. You're back early. And who's she?"

"Tou-san, she's my Kaichou. I'm letting her borrow some of my clothes for today." Tendou explained.

Misaki saw the parents and somehow, he looks like his mother, except he has his dad's hair color. That explains why her manager said he looks like a girl. She had to admit, his mom is pretty. She waved to the parents, "H-Hi, I'm Misaki Ayuzawa. Kaichou of Neo Seika High." she greeted politely with a smile.

Tendou stopped and turned to Misaki, wondering why she said "Neo Seika High" without the original title.

"Neo Seika High?"

Misaki turned to him, "You'll see, Tendou."

"Anyway, about why we're here... "

Misaki remembered why she came here. "Oh right- " she turned back to the parents, asking "Sorry for the intrusion. Mind if I borrow some of Tendou's clothes? I promise I'll return 'em tomorrow."

"Sure~ If it's the Kaichou's job, then it's official." adult Sonia smiled at her.

"Arigato." Misaki bowed before she and Tendou head to his room. Draco sat on the couch.

"Sonia, I gotta say... Tendou got himself a cute girl as a Kaichou." adult Geo said to his wife, chuckling.

"AACHHOO! !" Tendou sneezed, covering his mouth with his right hand.

"Did you catch a cold?" Misaki asked, worriedly.

"No." he opened the door with his left hand, "Wait in my room while I wash up first." he left to the bathroom, washing his hands.

Misaki enters his room, surprising how roomy it is. His room has more space than hers, except he doesn't have any posters on the wall like any other guys do. He had a desk with a computer, a medium size plasma TV with a DVD and a disc album. And a fan by his bed.

"_My_... _He's the first guy who_ is _not like other men in our school_." she thought, looking around his room as she sat on his bed.

Tendou finished, entering his room. "Okay, shall I pick a shirt for you before you leave?" he asked, breaking Misaki's train of thought, walking to his drawer.

"Huh? Oh, right." before she got up, she saw a strange object looks like a wallet, except the edges are black and it has a glass with a strange circle symbol. She picked it up, "Tendou, what kind of a wallet is this?" she curiously asked.

"Wallet?" he was confused as he turned, seeing she held a Pass that only _he_ knows. He walked over to her, "You wouldn't understand if I told you about it." he took the item away and put it in his pocket before turning back to the drawer. Before Misaki can apologize to him, "No need to apologize... you were just curious about it."

Misaki felt relief he made a quick response as Tendou search for a T-shirt that fits her size.

5 minutes later

"You like it?" Tendou asked.

Misaki was wearing a black T-shirt with a explosion background that has Reborn Gundam. "I don't know much about Gundam, but I like the background and the size. Thanks, Tendou." she smiled at him, placing his jacket on the bed.

Tendou smiled back, "Well, make sure you return it tomorrow."

"A Kaichou never let someone's belongings go missing." she replied, grabbing her bag and exiting his room, but she stopped remembering the fight earlier. "Say, Tendou... Something's been bothering me lately."

"What's bothering you?"

Misaki turned to him, "One, when did your hair grew longer? Two, how did your eyes and hair become yellow? And three, is your cosplaying friend a monster?"

Tendou froze, widened his eyes a bit, afraid to answer her questions that he's Megaman and being able to call his multi-colored friends.

He looked away before answering, "That cosplaying person you're referring to - who transformed - was not my friend. My real cosplaying friend isn't like that at all. And third, my yellow eyes were contacts and the hair was a wig." he lied.

"Then... where's the wig?"

"I threw it away."

Misaki slammed her right fist into her left palm, "I see. Then, I'll be on my way." she descends her way down to the front door as Tendou followed. "Thanks for your time!" she said to the parents.

"No problem." both Geo and Sonia replied.

"Thanks for the shirt, Tendou. I'll return it to you tomorrow as promised." she smiled.

Tendou looked away with a blush, "Y-Yeah." he walked to the door, opening it for Misaki. "I... I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Misaki nodded, "Yep, see ya!" she left the house as Tendou closed the door and sighed heavily.

"Tendou." the mother called him as Tendou faces his parents. "You did a pretty good job, picking a beautiful Kaichou as your girlfriend!" she hugged him.

"Huh?"

"Tendou, well done! Who knew you were this smooth? You were keeping your shyness to yourself the whole time, but now you've improved yourself!" adult Geo gave him a noggie.

"Tou-san, it's not like that at all!" Tendou shouted in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in another dimension<p>

A lengthy white train with black markings and red "eyes" was heading towards the timeline, continuing its way forward. Inside the train, the yellow humanoid bear with his arms crossed, came back as took his seat after entering the Tendou's body.

"Ah~ That was a good workout! I'm glad that boy called me for help."

The red humanoid devil ran over to the yellow humanoid bear, "Why should you have all fun, kuma! ? He should've call all of us instead!" he shouted.

The blue humanoid turtle stepped in, "Sempai, that boy had a reason to call him. Though, it is an emergency."

The purple humanoid dragon was skipping happily, spraying bubbles horizontally, "Nee! Nee! Let's have some fun the next time we're called!" he said jollily.

The waitress butted in the conversation, holding a plate with their cups of coffee.

"Minna-san! Enjoy your coffee!" she said nicely.

"Ooooh~ Coffee!" the multi-colored humanoid demons took their cups and drank them.

* * *

><p>Misaki walked to her house, opening the gate, but they suddenly broke part.<p>

"Ah! I really need to get them fixed!" she grunted, putting the broken gate by the wall. She made her way to the house and walked up the stairs to her room. "_Tendou_... _just who are you_?" she wondered before going to the kitchen for dinner.

**To be continue...**

* * *

><p>Sorry about the raping part, didn't mean to offend Maid-Sama anime fans. Please review or comment.<p> 


End file.
